1900 gone futt (Map Game)
This game is being made, but will only be launched if the existing games as of 18:51, June 15, 2014 (UTC) have ended! Whipsnade (talk) 20:49, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Map Game rules #One turn per day. ##One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1900 AD. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a not yet-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every month. #Be plausible. #Wars ##You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. ##If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. ##The algorithm will be calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. #Game will start when we have at least 10 players and 2 mods, but of course we accept new players and mods every-time. #Edanonic depressions and disasters can happen anytime. #Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. #You'll be able to run technological projects (Manhattan project, Space projects, etc.) if you have the tech level needed for it. Mods and map makers Post your name here in italics, if I approve it, it'll become bold. *''Whipsnade (talk) 19:08, June 15, 2014 (UTC)'' *''name'' *''name'' *''name'' Base Map . Present game map . Scenario Russia/China/Korea/Japan/Nepal/Tibet The central 50% of the Chukchi Sea was 10 foot deaper than in reality. The Chukchi carried a necrotising plague that they, and near by tribes like the Koryaks and Nivkh, had become naturally immune. It had struck in places over years and killed nearly 0.5% of Buryat in 1240, 1% of Juchen in 1250s, 1% of Khalkha Mongols in the 1450s, 2.56% of Orriots in the 1540's, 0.5% of Ahtna in 1555, 0.5% of Manchu in the 1560s, 2.5% Chinese in 1727, 0.1% of all Urger in 1818 and 0.1% of all Japanese in 1819. It then died out. In 1689, by the Treaty of Nerchinsk, the Russians abandoned the whole Amur country including Albazin. The frontier was established as the Argun River and the Stanovoy Mountains. In 1727 the Treaty of Kyakhta confirmed and clarified this border and regulated Russo-Chinese trade. Russia would chose not to break or ignore the Treaty of Nerchinsk, unlike in real life. n 1742, Saint Petersburg ordered another war in which the Chukchis and Koryaks were to be "totally extirpated". The war (1744–47) was conducted with similar brutality and ended when Pavlutsky was killed in March 1747. It is said that the Chukchis kept his head as a trophy for a number of years. As this took the "Chukchi plague" killed 10% of all Russians in the Kamchatka region, 2.5% in the Transbaikal region and 0.5% of those in the Tobolsk/Tomsk/Omsk region. It then died out. The Chukchi Peninsula was abandoned untill peacefull contact was made in 1857. A major accidental fire burnt down about 5% of Shanghai and killed hundreds in 1757. The Nepalese–Tibetan War (Nepali: नेपाल-तिब्बत युध्द) was fought from 1855 to 1856 in Tibet between the forces of the Tibetan government and the invading Nepalese army as in OTL, leading to the OTL/ATL Treaty of Thapathali. Hǎishēnwǎi becomes a major Chinese port after 1888. It is full of Chinese and Manchu, plus the odd Japanese, French, English, American, Russian and Korean trader. Japan took over southern Kamchatka and the Commander Islands in 1899. Germany/Austria/Hungary/Poland/Russia In 1742, most of Silesia was seized by King Frederick the Great of Prussia in the War of the Austrian Succession, becoming the Prussian Province of Silesia; consequently, Silesia became part of the German Empire when it was proclaimed in 1871. Emelian Pugachev's 1762-64 Rebellion of Cossacks and Peasants disrupted the Russian Empire further as in OTL. Grand Duchy of Finland got much autonomy from Russia in 1809 as in OTL. Between 1823 and 1873, the Łódź's population doubled every ten years. The years 1870–1890 marked the period of most intense industrial development in the city's history. Many of the industrialists were Jewish. Łódź soon became a major centre of the Polish socialist movement. In the Greater Poland Uprising of 1806, Polish soldiers and civilian volunteers assisted the efforts of Napoleon by driving out Prussian forces from the region. A Greater Poland Uprising during the Revolutions of 1848 was ultimately unsuccessful, and the Grand Duchy lost its remaining autonomy, Poznań becoming simply the capital of the Prussian Province of Posen. Also following the repeated violations of the Polish constitution by the Russians, the 1830 November Uprising broke out. However, the Polish-Russian war of 1831 ended in the uprising's defeat and in the curtailment of the Kingdom's autonomy. The Underground Polish National Government resided in Warsaw during January Uprising in 1863–64. The Hungarian Revolution of 1848 did have some effect in promoting local resentment at Austrian authoritarianism. The Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 never happened as both nations fell out with each other. The brief civil war of 1866 lead to the division of the nation in to ATL independent rather than OTL autonomous states. The Austrian Empire and Kingdom of Hungary made a lasting peace 5 years later. On October 10, 1854, the Wrocław Jewish Theological Seminary (Fränckelscher Stiftung) opened. The institution was the first modern rabbinical seminary in Central Europe. In 1866, Austria granted a degree of autonomy to Galicia and the city of Kraków after its own defeat in the Austro-Prussian War. The Finnish famine of 1866–1868 killed 15% of the population, making it one of the worst famines in European history. The famine led the Russian Empire to ease financial regulations, and investment rose in following decades. Economic and political development was rapid. The GDP per capita was still half of that of the United States and a third of that of Britain. Russia gave limited ATL autonomy to the Baltic States in 1875. Warsaw flourished in the late 19th century under Mayor Sokrates Starynkiewicz (1875–92), a Russian-born general appointed by Tsar Alexander III. Under Starynkiewicz Warsaw saw its first water and sewer systems that were designed and built by the English engineer William Lindley and his son, William Heerlein Lindley, as well as the expansion and modernisation of trams, street lighting and gas works. Unlike in OTL, the Russians had lerned from Mayor Sokrates Starynkiewicz and spread his placies across all urban localaties in the then ATL equivent of today's OTL Masovian Voivodeship, thus blunting nationalist sentiment in the region. With romantic nationalism rising in Finland, Poland, Bohemia, Romania, Greece and Croatia, things were becoming a bit chaotic by the 1880s. Its crucial waves had followed the Polish defeat in the January Uprising in 1864, in places such as Płock, Łuków, Warsaw, Siewierz and Radom. Anti-Jewish pogroms hit Płock, Breslau, Łuków, Łowicz, Warsaw and Radom in 1872, 1878 and 1892. The Triune Kingdom of Croatia broke off peaceably in 1888 due to the rise of nationalism in the region. The only unifying factor was the Hapsburg Emperors, who ruled in Austria, took a titular only role in Hungary and Croatia like the OTL British Monarchy now dose in Commonwealth nations like the Solomon Islands and Canada. Germany starts to build Wrocław Fortress in 1890 and it is finished in 1892. The Austrian Empire lost the Polish/Czech/German Republic of Karviná (Karviná, Darkov, Ráj, Krásná (OTL Frýdek-Místek District), Orlová, Fryštát, Těšín and Doubrava) and Kingdom of Hungary lost the Slovak/Czech Republic of Námestovo (Žibritov, Dolný Kubín, Žilina, Sedliacka, Dubová, Námestovo, Tvrdošín, Krušetnica) after a bloody rebellion over linguistic rights and taxation in 1895. In 1892 a huge strike paralysed most of the factories in Łódź. According to Russian census of 1897, out of the total population of 315,000, Jews constituted 99,000 (around 31% percent). The Russians pathologically hated Jews and Germans thought Yiddishers were ethnically inferior. Anti-German\Russian riots hit Łowicz, Bocheń, Żyrardów and Wiskitki that year. On the other hand, German cultural fashcisum, Polonaphobia and anti-Sematisum became a bit more uglyer than in OTL Wrocław and after a perticularly ugly Polonaphobic riot by Germans living in Wrocław; the Poles, Silezians, Jews (who the Poles also hated) and Czechs rebelled, declaired indipendence and kicked the Germans out after 2 month seage in 1899. Several Jews also set fire to prominent buildings in near by Breslau at the time. Łódź along with near by Łowicz rose up likewise with in a mater of days and set up a minor Polish/Jewish state, but the Łódź-Łowicz Socialist Republic unstable and riotus due to Polish/Jewish hatreds in it's own ranks.A major anti-German/Russian Jewish/Roma riot hit Płock a few days later, but was quickly quelled by the Russians. As Russia began to backtrack in Finnish autonamy in 1899, rebelions broke out in yjr towns of Kalajoki, Oulu, Helsinki, Kempele, Priozersk and Petrozavodsk. Natiomalist protests occered in Posnan and Cotbus in 1900. Alaska Antartica/Artic No change to OTL. South America Exploiting internal Argentine conflicts that arose after the Argentine Declaration of Independence, Bolivia annexed Tarija in 1826. In 1834, Jujuy withdrew from Salta and became a separate province. Starting from the Chilean silver rush in the 1830s, Atacama was prospected and populated by Chileans backed by Chilean and (mainly British) European capital. Chilean and foreign enterprises in the region eventually extended their control to the Peruvian saltpeter mines. During the 1870s, Peru capitalized on the guano exploitation and nationalized all industries in the region. Peru controlled 58.8% of all saltpeter production, while Chile held 19% and Great Britain 13.5%. In the Peruvian region of Tarapacá Peruvian people constituted a minority behind both Chileans and Bolivians. Conflicts between Chilean and Bolivian miners were common in Peruvian saltpeter works. In some cases conflicts developed a xenophobic character, a notorious case occurred in 1870 when Chile had to evacuate its citizens from the Peruvian port of Iquique. The controversy was a direct aftermath of the War of the Pacific (1879–1883), a confrontation that involved Chile against Peru and Bolivia. Chile won the war and conquered the Peruvian territories of Tarapacá, Tacna and Arica. The defeated Peruvian government was forced to sign the Treaty of Ancón in 1883. The Puna de Atacama dispute arose over the ownership of the arid high plateau of Puna de Atacama. The dispute originated with the Chilean annexation of the Bolivian Litoral Department in 1879 during the War of the Pacific. In 1879 the Chilean Army occupied San Pedro de Atacama the main settlement of the current Chilean part of Puna de Atacama. By 1884 Bolivia and its ally Peru had lost the war and Argentina communicated to the Chilean Government that the border line in the Puna was still a pending issue between Argentina and Bolivia. Chile answered that the Puna de Atacama still belonged to Bolivia. The same year Argentina occupied Pastos Grandes in the Puna. During the war Chile dropped its claims on more than 1,000,000 km2 (390,000 sq mi) of Patagonia in the 1881 Chile/Argentina treaty, to ensure Argentina's neutrality. After the war, the Puna de Atacama dispute grew until 1899, since both Chile and Argentina claimed former Bolivian territories. In this Treaty, Tarapacá was annexed to Chile. However, the fate of both Tacna and Arica was to be decided by a plebiscite to be held in 1893. Due to different points of view, both countries were not able to agree on the conditions of this plebiscite. So, it was not held. The Tacna–Arica compromise was never created and so the city of Yacuíba (The city's name is derived from the Guaraní yaku-iba, meaning roughly "fowls' watering hole") and the provinces of Jujuly, Salta, Arica, Antofagasta, Tarapacá and Tacna provinces formed the interim and desputed "Territory of Los Andes". It had fallen into compleat chaos under an inadiquate interim local joint administration of the "Territory of Los Andes" by 1897 and thus a new war loomed after 1899 as every one wanted all the land for them selves! North America 5 new states and 1 new county were ATL created in 1895. They were- #State of West Florida #State of South Texas #State of Lincon #State of Jefferson #State of Sequoyah #Peconic County, New York Jefferson, North Texas, South Texas, Louisiana, West Florida and East Florida got a few extra powers at state level, especially on taxation and transportation policies in 1899. Quebec did become British, but has become a separate British colony and not join Canada. Central America No changes. Caribbean No changes Pacific Islands No changes. Indochina No changes. Indian Ocean Islands No Changes. Russia/Persia/Middle East In reality the ethnically Uzbek city of Mazar-i-Sharif along with the Bokharan region south of the Amu Darya became part of the Durrani Empire in around 1750 after a treaty of friendship was reached between Muhammad Murad Beg and Ahmad Shah Durrani, the founding father of Afghanistan. In the ATL timeline the gift was 50 camels, 50 high-grade horses and 100 goats, instead of the Bukharan province and it's people. Some how between the 1830s and 1860s, due to a mixture of closer than in reality inter khanate co-operation, intermittent Ottoman help and above all sheer good luck the Karabakh Khanate, Nakhchivan Khanate, Erivan Khanate, Tabriz Khanate, Talysh Khanate, Shirvan Khanate, Avar Khanate, Shaki Khanate, Ganja Khanate, Quba Khanate, Derbent Khanate, Baku Khanate and Gazikumukh Khanate just managed to stay independent of Russia and Persia, but only at great cost to themselves. The British decide to let Persia take Herat unlike in real life, but still made shor the rest of the country stayed out of Perian controles as in real life. The Emirate of Bukhara, Emirate of Kiva, Teke Turkoman tribal alliance of Derweze city, Yomut Turkoman tribal alliance of Gorgan town, Turkoman tribal alliance of Bereket city, the Turkomn tribal confederacy of the Serakhs Oasis and Serakhs town, Turkoman tribal alliance of Konye-Urgench town, The Uzbek tribal confederacy Daşoguz city, Great Kazakh Hord of Ulı Juz, the Turkoman tribal alliance of Merv City, the Dzungarian Hord, the Turkoman tribal alliance of Geok Tepe fort and the Emirate of Kokand took note of this and did likewise in between the 1860s and 1890s, and just beat the Russians, with a bit of covert help from the Ottomans, persians and Baku Emirate. The Ottoman Empire gave greater autonomy to several Vallyates such as Tripolitania, Tripoli and Basra in 1899. It used the model the already established style of rule they had already formed in the Judea Vallyat. Australia Australia did not fully federate. The 1899 plan for home rule in 1901 was to ATL excluded Western Australia and Queensland were excluded due to ATL/OTL regionalist agitation. Queensland was slated for home rule in 1902 and Western Australia was slated for home rule in 1905. Europe/China The early growth of the Boxer movement coincided with the Hundred Days' Reforms (11 June–21 September 1898). Progressive Chinese officials, with support from Protestant missionaries, persuaded Emperor Guangxu to institute reforms which alienated many conservative officials by their sweeping nature. Such opposition from conservative officials led the Empress Dowager to intervene and reverse the reforms. The failure of the reform movement disillusioned many educated Chinese and thus further weakened the Qing government. After the reforms ended the conservative Empress Dowager Cixi seized power and placed the reformist Guangxu Emperor under house arrest. The European powers were sympathetic to the imprisoned emperor, and opposed Cixi's plan to replace him. The national crisis was widely seen as being caused by foreign aggression. Empress Dowager Cixi then died of a unforeseen ATL brain tumor in the winter of 1900. With this Emperor Guangxu took over and negotiated a more favorable peace treaty with the Western and Japanese forces. Africa A rudimentary Portuguese administration had been established in Manicaland in 1884 and strengthened this in 1889 before there was any British South Africa Company presence in the area, in November 1890. Cecil Rhodes did not care and tried to take over, but the British were frightened when Portugal threatened to end the 1386 Treaty of Windsor, so they told Rhodes to back off, which he reluctantly did so. Manicaland was then attached to Portuguese East Africa. Matabeleland and Mashonaland also remained separate colonies and were not merged into one as in reality. ATL Zambia and DRC are compleatly diferent to OTL Zambia and DRC. The Yeke Kingdom was defeated by Belgium in the 1880s as in OTL, but in ATL Kazembe had become a Portugese protectorate in the 1840s. Barotseland had become a German protectorate in the 1880s. the Bemba tribel alliance had become a British protectorate in the 1890s. Luba Empire and Lunda Kingdom become Belgian protectorates in the 1890s. Nations *British Empire ' ' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 08:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) **Sarawak For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **British North Borneo For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Oman For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **The Trucial States For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Labrador and Newfoundland ' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC)' **Canada For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Australia For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ***Norfolk Island For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Queensland For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ***Papua For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Western Australia For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ***Keeling Islands For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ***Chrismass Island For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **New Zealand For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ***Cook Islands For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **South Africa ' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC)' *** Walvis Bay For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ** Nepal For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Bhutan For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Egypt For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Bahrain For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Kuwait For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Qatar For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **The Bemba tribal alliance For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 17:55, June 18, 2014 (UTC) *The Dervish State (Anti-British colonial rebellion) *Darfur Emirate (Anti-British colonial rebellion) *French Empire ' Whipsnade (talk) 17:29, June 17, 2014 (UTC)' **French IndochinaWhipsnade (talk) 16:35, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **New CaledoniaWhipsnade (talk) 16:35, June 18, 2014 (UTC) **Tunisia ' Whipsnade (talk) 17:29, June 17, 2014 (UTC)' **French South Morocco ' Whipsnade (talk) 17:29, June 17, 2014 (UTC)' *El Riff Berber Tribal Federation (Anti-French colonial rebellion) *Quaddi Tribal Federation (Anti-French colonial rebellion) *German Empire **Barotseland *Polish City State of Wrocław (Anti-German Empire colonial rebellion) *Łódź-Łowicz Socialist Republic (Anti-German Empire colonial rebellion) *Italy ' ' *Persia *Austrian Empire *Republic of Karviná (Anti-Austrian Empire colonial rebellion) *Kingdom of Hungary *Republic of Námestovo (Anti-Kingdom of Hungary colonial rebellion) *Triune Kingdom of Croatia *Spain ** Spanish North Morocco *Romania *Bulgaria''' ' *Serbia *Montenegro ' ' *Brazil *Mexico *Panama *Chile *Baluchestan *Persia *Guatemala *Colombia *Norway *Argentina *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Argentina *Switzerland *San Marino *Monaco *Andorra *Liechtenstein *Portugal **Kazembe *Greece *Ottoman Empire- **Rashidi Emirate of Ha'il and Jabal Shammar '(Pro-Ottoman and fiercely anti-Najed)' *Kingdom of Hejaz '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Saudi Sultanate of Nejd '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Emirate of Asir '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Albania '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Sweden *Denmark *Belgium **Luba Empire **Lunda Kingdom *Netherlands *USA Spartian300 (talk) 21:12, June 15, 2014 (UTC) **Cuba **Panama **Honduras *Territory of Los Andes '(Claimed by Chile, Perú, Argentina, Paraguay and Bolivia.)' **Dominican Republic **The Philippines *Sultanate of Sulu '(Anti-USA colonial rebellion)' *Kingdom of Siam *Russia - **Grand Duchy of Finland *Azerbaijan Democratic Republic '(Anti-Azari Khans pro-unification rebellion)' *Mongolia '(Anti-Russian colonial rebellion)''' *Karabakh khanate. *Nakhchivan khanate. *Erivan khanate. *Tabriz Khanate *Baku Khanate *Talysh Khanate, *Shirvan Khanate, *Avar Khanate, *Shaki Khanate, *Ganja Khanate, *Quba Khanate, *Derbent Khanate, *Gazikumukh Khanate *Japan - *China - *Bukhara Emirate- **Teke Turkoman tribal alliance of Derweze city *Khiva Emirate- **The Uzbek tribal confederacy Daşoguz city *Kokand Emirate- *The Great Kazakh Hord of Ulı Juz, *The Dzungarian Hord, *Yomut Turkoman tribal alliance of Gorgan town *Turkoman tribal alliance of Bereket city *Turkoman tribal alliance of Merv City *Turkoman tribal alliance of Geok Tepe fort **Turkomn tribal confederacy of the Serakhs Oasis and Serakhs town, *Turkoman tribal alliance of Konye-Urgench town 1900 gone futt nation profile page Create a national profile here. Game play 1901.0 Category:1900 gone futt (Map Game) Category:The World Category:A